The present invention relates to structural elements, in particular elongated load-bearing elements, comprising cardboard.
WO11067742 discloses a human-powered land vehicle sufficiently rigid so as to transport a human rider. The vehicle is constructed from pulpably recyclable and shreddably recyclable materials.